ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Powered
"Kai, I am the light, I will never truly leave you. Light shines every where, and in every one. If you open your eyes and look around, you will find my light. Farewell…." —Ultraman Powered's last words to Kenichi Kai, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Ultraman Powered (ウルトラマンパワード Urutoraman Pawādo) was the second American Ultraman to be made. His story is very similar to the original Ultraman, as the series was an American adaptation of the original Ultraman. The monsters are the same but with different designs. He came into contact with his human host Kenichi Kai when Kenichi was investigating Powered's crashed ship. History 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' Ultraman Powered was on a mission to bring down the Baltan Aliens, an empire that brought death and destruction to countless worlds. Soon his hunt came to Earth where he couldn’t survive without a human host. Choosing a suitable host, the young member of WINR , the World Investigation Network Response, Kenichi Kai, Ultraman brought the fight to the giant Baltan rampaging through the city. The fight was fast and brief, but brutal as the two knocked one another across the streets and into the buildings around them. As the other members of WINR watched on, the fight took to the sky and then back to the streets where Baltan tried its best to bring down Ultraman. But the hero would not fail and launched the Mega-Specium Ray, a weapon so powerful it completely vaporized the Baltan. While this threat was over, the mission of protecting the Earth wasn’t. While the Baltans retreated and re-planned, more monsters, some native and others alien to the Earth, began to rise. With the help of WINR, Ultraman would put an end to the reign of several giant monsters and got in the middle of many battles between creatures such as Aboras and Banila . But as his adventures continued on, the Baltans soon returned. Watching over every battle with cruel eyes, they created a monster designed to dissect the hero: Dorako. The monster not only handed Ultraman his first defeat, but threatened millions of lives. As the winged creature rampaged, Kai again summoned Ultraman, but it was a battle that would end their bond forever. Dorako’s sharp blade cut through Ultraman’s chest, but ultimately the hero managed to kill the fiend, but something unexpected had happened: Kai also felt the wound and pain! Hospitalized, Kai’s wounds healed quickly, but the hero refused to put his host in any such danger again. He parted with Kai and headed directly for the WINR base to confront the final monster: Zetton. With the base in ruins, Ultraman tried his best to vanquish it before his energy ran out, but it was futile. After his normal attacks failed, he quickly fired away his Mega-Specium Ray, but Zetton either reflected or shrugged off each blast. As the final seconds ticked, Ultraman fired one last time at Zetton’s weakened body, and it finally gave out. The alien menace was destroyed, but with his power depleted, Ultraman was doomed. He fell unconscious, his body lying helpless as WINR confronted the Baltan ship head-on. However, descending from the sky, two orbs came and rescued the crew and destroyed the invasion force before gathering up Ultraman’s body. Now three orbs flew back into space, possibly to return in the future. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' After Ultraman Belial was freed from his prison, he went to the Land of Light with a weak Ultraman Taro. All the Ultras were already waiting for Belial to arrive, after Belial showed the Ultras that he defeated Taro, Ultraman Powered immediately along many Ultramen charged against Belial to fight him. At a certain point during the fight, Powered uses his Mega Specium Ray against Belial, but he blocked it using Ultrawoman Beth as a shield, and then Belial fired a blast of energy from the Giga-Battlenizer against Powered, hurting him and defeating him. In the ending, after the Plasma Spark was recovered, every Ultra, including Powered, was seen listening to Ultraman King's speech. Powered was seen along The Ultra Force, Ultraman Great and Ultraman Max. 'Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge Of Belial' Much like previous film,Powered along any people in land of light wars against Kaiser's Belials army.He,along ultra warrior gave the energy to Ultraman Zero.After Belial succesfully destroyed,Powered and people of land of light will live in peace. Stats *Height: 55 Meters *Weight: 38,000 tons Powers/Abilities * Mega Specium Ray: Powered's Siganture weapon. Powered shaped his arms in an "+" style beam, the beam that is emited is pure blue, and it comes from the sides of both arms. Can destroy monsters on one shot. It is said to five times as power as the standard Specium Ray *Ultra-Shove or Ultra-Push: Powered uses this move to overpower monsters. *Hand Deflector: When needed, Ultraman can block energy blast-like projectiles with his hand and deflect them back at their source using an invisble force field. *Energy Reversal: When hit by a current of energy such as electricity or a beam, Powered can gather it into a ball and send it back to its source. *Energy Blasts: Powered can fire a variety of blasts from his arms: **Powered Slash: A stronger version of the Ultra-Slash. It is pure blue, and can slice through just about anything. **Stun Ball Blast: Powered can emit a powerful energy ball from his hands that can stun a monster instantly. **Ultra-Energy Ball: Powered can fire powerful energy balls from his hands. *Power Surge: Powered can charge his fists and feet with energy for a more effective attack. *Flight: Ultraman Powered is capable of flight Transformation Flash Prism'''Bold text''': Kenichi Kai transforms into Powered by using an item known as the beta capsule, or Flash prism in the Japanese dub. Much like how Shin Hayata transformed into the original Ultraman, but unlike Hayata, Kai clenches his beta capsule in his fist before transforming into Powered. After Powered seperated from Kai for the final battle with Zeton, WINR used the abandoned device to attack the Baltan ship. Trivia *Ultraman Powered is the only Ultraman known to have blue-colored eyes that also change to yellow and then red as his energy goes down. *Ultraman Powered's kaiju are the Powered form from previously Ultraman kaiju. *Ultraman Powered is based on the original Ultraman. Toy Release Information Ultraman Powered was release as an Ultra Hero Series (2000, 2004 & 2009) Figures. The 2009 version was discontinued and replaced by Ultraman Saga in 2012. 2000powered.jpg|Ultraman Powered (2000 Version) 2006512027484001.jpg|Ultraman Powered (2004 Version) 13Aultramanpowere.jpg|Ultraman Powered (2009 Release) Gallery Ultrmn Powered.JPG|Ultraman Powered ultrmn pwrd vs Gmra.JPG|Powered Vs. Gomora ultrmn pwrd comforts Gmra.JPG|Powered comforts a dying Gomora ultrmn pwrd red I.JPG|Ultraman Powered with his red eyes ultrmn pwrd vs Gbmro.JPG|Powered Vs. Gobora ultrmn pwrd vs Kmlr.JPG|Powered Vs. Kemura ultrmn pwrd vs Red king F.JPG|Powered Vs. a female Red King ultrmn pwrd vs Tlsdn.JPG|Powered Vs. Telsdon ultrmn pwrd vs Zttn.JPG|Powered Vs. Zetton ultrmn pwrd toast.JPG|Powered out of energy Resize_of_Ultraman_Powered_Primary_121010001009_ll.jpg.jpg|An Ultraman Powered Toy Ultraman Powered_title.jpg|Original Title Screen Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame characters